Rin Hoshizora
Hoshizora Rin is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year in Otonokizaka High School. Rin was born on November 1. She has short, orange hair and chartreuse eyes. Her main color is yellow, but she is also commonly represented with teal. She is part of lily white, a mini idol unit. She is voiced by Iida Riho. Background Rin has been friends with Koizumi Hanayo since they were children. She likes to play sports, and she used to dress like a boy. When she was still a child, she was often teased because of this fact, so she was not used to wearing skirts. Personality Rin appears to be a tomboy due to playing sports and not wearing a skirt when she was a child. She mostly teases Koizumi Hanayo and appears to be with her most of the time. She is very energetic and had attempted to hug every member of µ's. Her personality is similar to Kousaka Honoka's because they're both determined and hard-working. For example, in episode 7, Rin, Honoka and Yazawa Nico had to work hard to pass exams in order to enter the Love Live! tournament, and are known as the " ". She also usually ends her sentences with nya~! (Meow). In addition, she sometimes acts like a cat and does the signature curved mouth look. In one of the songs, she even dressed up in a costume with cat ears and a tail. Clubs and Hobbies Hoshizora Rin is great at sports, and is skilled in hurdling, football, and basketball. She enjoys dancing and is the current practice leader of μ's. Her special skill is her sharp nose, which is almost on par with a dog's. Other Data Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = Trivia *Her "nya" verbal tic could be a pun of Tsugunaga Momoko, a Japanese idol who is famous for her "yurushite nyan~!" ("Forgive me, meow!"). *In the anime, Rin is the only known character to address Hanayo as "Kayo-chin." Gallery Official Art= Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 1.jpg Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 2.jpg Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 3.png Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 4.png Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 5.png Hoshizora Rin Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Hoshizora_Rin.jpg Rin Snow Halation PV.jpg Rin Snow Halation PV 2.png Hoshizora Rin Banner.jpg Rin BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Happy Birthday, Rin!.png Love Live! Manga Vol 2.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 1st Years.jpg Kotori Rin Nozomi Music START.jpg Maki Kotori Rin Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Umi Rin Nozomi Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Umi Rin Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Rin Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2011.jpg Lily white Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Lily white 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Nozomi Umi Rin Natsuiro Egao Illustration.jpg Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli Nico Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2012 Textless.jpg Hanayo Rin Nico Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2012 Textless.jpg Honoka Rin Dengeki G's Mag Apr 2012 Textless.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's Mag May 2012.jpg Nozomi Hanayo Rin Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2012 Textless.jpg Rin Hanayo Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012 Textless.jpg Eli Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2013 Textless.jpg Rin Maki Hanayo Newtype Mar 2013 Textless.jpg Nozomi Honoka Rin Musume TYPE May 2013.jpg Maki Niko Rin Megami Mag Vol 155.jpg Nico Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2013 Textless.jpg Kotori Rin Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg Secret Shortcuts 4 Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2013 (Rin Hanayo).jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Rin.jpg Secret Shortcuts 9 Dengeki G's Mag April 2014 (Umi Rin).jpg Umi Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's 4th Live.jpg Rin Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol. 35 Cover.jpg Hanayo Maki Rin Dengeki G's Comic Vol 2 Cover.jpg Rin S2 BD3 Cover Textless.jpg Rin SEGA Staff Image Girl Dec 2014.jpg Dream Sensation Rin.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 2.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2015 3.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 9 (Rin).jpg LLSID Rin.jpeg LLSID Rin 2.jpeg LLSID Rin 3.jpg LLSID Rin 4.jpeg LLSID Rin 5.jpeg LL S1BD3 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD3 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD3 Booklet 4.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD3 Booklet 5.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 5.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Oct 2015 Rin.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Oct 2015 Nico Hanayo Rin.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Jan 2016 Honoka Nico Rin.jpg Dengeki G's Magazine Jan 2016 Rin.jpg LL!SIM Fan Meeting Tour Bromide Rin.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 095 S1Ep1.png 104 S1Ep1.png 086 S1Ep2.png 162 S1Ep2.png 165 S1Ep2.png 211 S1Ep2.png 213 S1Ep2.png 218 S1Ep2.png 219 S1Ep2.png 188 S1Ep3.png 190 S1Ep3.png 191 S1Ep3.png 193 S1Ep3.png 194 S1Ep3.png 253 S1Ep3.png 255 S1Ep3.png 297 S1Ep3.png 306 S1Ep3.png 324 S1Ep3.png 006 S1Ep4.png 007 S1Ep4.png 008 S1Ep4.png 060 S1Ep4.png 063 S1Ep4.png 066 S1Ep4.png 067 S1Ep4.png 069 S1Ep4.png 070 S1Ep4.png 071 S1Ep4.png 075 S1Ep4.png 077 S1Ep4.png 078 S1Ep4.png 081 S1Ep4.png 085 S1Ep4.png 086 S1Ep4.png 087 S1Ep4.png 095 S1Ep4.png 259 S1Ep4.png 263 S1Ep4.png 266 S1Ep4.png 267 S1Ep4.png 269 S1Ep4.png 278 S1Ep4.png 280 S1Ep4.png 284 S1Ep4.png 285 S1Ep4.png 295 S1Ep4.png 306 S1Ep4.png 309 S1Ep4.png 310 S1Ep4.png 312 S1Ep4.png 313 S1Ep4.png 315 S1Ep4.png 316 S1Ep4.png 320 S1Ep4.png 322 S1Ep4.png 324 S1Ep4.png 325 S1Ep4.png 326 S1Ep4.png 327 S1Ep4.png 032 S1Ep5.png 040 S1Ep5.png 044 S1Ep5.png 050 S1Ep5.png 052 S1Ep5.png 053 S1Ep5.png 054 S1Ep5.png 056 S1Ep5.png 058 S1Ep5.png 059 S1Ep5.png 061 S1Ep5.png 070 S1Ep5.png 072 S1Ep5.png 073 S1Ep5.png 077 S1Ep5.png 078 S1Ep5.png 079 S1Ep5.png 083 S1Ep5.png 115 S1Ep5.png 167 S1Ep5.png 168 S1Ep5.png 175 S1Ep5.png 179 S1Ep5.png 186 S1Ep5.png 188 S1Ep5.png 227 S1Ep5.png 228 S1Ep5.png 245 S1Ep5.png 247 S1Ep5.png 306 S1Ep5.png 318 S1Ep5.png 355 S1Ep5.png 006 S1Ep6.png 015 S1Ep6.png 025 S1Ep6.png 060 S1Ep6.png 094 S1Ep6.png 099 S1Ep6.png 101 S1Ep6.png 116 S1Ep6.png 123 S1Ep6.png 130 S1Ep6.png 140 S1Ep6.png 142 S1Ep6.png 143 S1Ep6.png 150 S1Ep6.png 169 S1Ep6.png 186 S1Ep6.png 188 S1Ep6.png 220 S1Ep6.png 240 S1Ep6.png 249 S1Ep6.png 268 S1Ep6.png 273 S1Ep6.png 291 S1Ep6.png 295 S1Ep6.png 312 S1Ep6.png 323 S1Ep6.png 002 S1Ep7.png 020 S1Ep7.png 030 S1Ep7.png 033 S1Ep7.png 044 S1Ep7.png 047 S1Ep7.png 057 S1Ep7.png 058 S1Ep7.png 082 S1Ep7.png 103 S1Ep7.png 110 S1Ep7.png 113 S1Ep7.png 119 S1Ep7.png 129 S1Ep7.png 135 S1Ep7.png 137 S1Ep7.png 139 S1Ep7.png 234 S1Ep7.png 235 S1Ep7.png 237 S1Ep7.png 243 S1Ep7.png 277 S1Ep7.png 290 S1Ep7.png 030 S1Ep8.png 054 S1Ep8.png 055 S1Ep8.png 057 S1Ep8.png 064 S1Ep8.png 076 S1Ep8.png 138 S1Ep8.png 141 S1Ep8.png 142 S1Ep8.png 143 S1Ep8.png 150 S1Ep8.png 152 S1Ep8.png 162 S1Ep8.png 164 S1Ep8.png 169 S1Ep8.png 240 S1Ep8.png 289 S1Ep8.png 297 S1Ep8.png 305 S1Ep8.png 308 S1Ep8.png 313 S1Ep8.png 321 S1Ep8.png 337 S1Ep8.png 017 S1Ep9.png 028 S1Ep9.png 039 S1Ep9.png 040 S1Ep9.png 041 S1Ep9.png 059 S1Ep9.png 064 S1Ep9.png 069 S1Ep9.png 079 S1Ep9.png 088 S1Ep9.png 123 S1Ep9.png 169 S1Ep9.png 213 S1Ep9.png 225 S1Ep9.png 261 S1Ep9.png 006 S1Ep10.png 007 S1Ep10.png 010 S1Ep10.png 028 S1Ep10.png 033 S1Ep10.png 036 S1Ep10.png 046 S1Ep10.png 047 S1Ep10.png 049 S1Ep10.png 066 S1Ep10.png 094 S1Ep10.png 095 S1Ep10.png 106 S1Ep10.png 111 S1Ep10.png 112 S1Ep10.png 121 S1Ep10.png 134 S1Ep10.png 172 S1Ep10.png 181 S1Ep10.png 184 S1Ep10.png 197 S1Ep10.png 198 S1Ep10.png 218 S1Ep10.png 221 S1Ep10.png 223 S1Ep10.png 229 S1Ep10.png 230 S1Ep10.png 251 S1Ep10.png 259 S1Ep10.png 264 S1Ep10.png 271 S1Ep10.png 276 S1Ep10.png 297 S1Ep10.png 044 S1Ep11.png 074 S1Ep11.png 089 S1Ep11.png 092 S1Ep11.png 098 S1Ep11.png 114 S1Ep11.png 149 S1Ep11.png 259 S1Ep11.png 260 S1Ep11.png 279 S1Ep11.png 293 S1Ep11.png 306 S1Ep11.png 328 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00009.png Ep12 00023.png Ep12 00034.png Ep12 00077.png Ep12 00102.png Ep12 00107.png Ep12 00109.png Ep12 00111.png Ep12 00117.png Ep12 00121.png Ep12 00149.png Ep12 00156.png Ep12 00165.png Ep13 00013.png Ep13 00017.png Ep13 00058.png Ep13 00060.png Ep13 00065.png Ep13 00070.png Ep13 00134.png Ep13 00140.png Ep13 00147.png Ep13 00159.png Ep13 00185.png Ep13 00196.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00029.png S2Ep01_00088.png S2Ep01_00106.png S2Ep01_00112.png S2Ep01_00116.png S2Ep01_00167.png S2Ep01_00191.png S2Ep01_00201.png S2Ep01_00210.png S2Ep01_00228.png S2Ep01_00279.png S2Ep01_00301.png S2Ep01_00312.png S2Ep01_00324.png S2Ep01_00346.png 010 S2Ep2.png 038 S2Ep2.png 064 S2Ep2.png 082 S2Ep2.png 099 S2Ep2.png 195 S2Ep2.png 203 S2Ep2.png 212 S2Ep2.png 259 S2Ep2.png 272 S2Ep2.png S2Ep03_00027.jpg S2Ep03_00039.jpg S2Ep03_00050.jpg S2Ep03_00051.jpg S2Ep03_00069.jpg S2Ep03_00094.jpg S2Ep03_00132.jpg S2Ep03_00172.jpg S2Ep03_00223.jpg S2Ep03_00224.jpg S2Ep03_00227.jpg S2Ep03_00284.jpg S2Ep03_00320.jpg S2Ep03_00348.jpg S2Ep03_00361.jpg S2Ep03_00389.jpg S2Ep04_00053.png S2Ep04_00062.png S2Ep04_00084.png S2Ep04_00124.png S2Ep04_00128.png S2Ep04_00140.png S2Ep05_00010.png S2Ep05_00013.png S2Ep05_00016.png S2Ep05_00018.png S2Ep05_00021.png S2Ep05_00030.png S2Ep05_00042.png S2Ep05_00066.png S2Ep05_00067.png S2Ep05_00070.png S2Ep05_00074.png S2Ep05_00075.png S2Ep05_00080.png S2Ep05_00084.png S2Ep05_00091.png S2Ep05_00093.png S2Ep05_00096.png S2Ep05_00102.png S2Ep05_00104.png S2Ep05_00108.png S2Ep05_00109.png S2Ep05_00112.png S2Ep05_00114.png S2Ep05_00124.png S2Ep05_00125.png S2Ep05_00132.png S2Ep05_00142.png S2Ep05_00144.png S2Ep05_00146.png S2Ep05_00151.png S2Ep05_00155.png S2Ep05_00158.png S2Ep05_00161.png S2Ep05_00165.png S2Ep05_00191.png S2Ep05_00199.png S2Ep05_00205.png S2Ep05_00209.png S2Ep05_00215.png S2Ep05_00216.png S2Ep05_00225.png S2Ep05_00231.png S2Ep05_00244.png S2Ep05_00246.png S2Ep05_00258.png S2Ep05_00263.png S2Ep05_00266.png S2Ep05_00268.png S2Ep05_00270.png S2Ep05_00277.png S2Ep05_00279.png S2Ep05_00280.png S2Ep05_00294.png S2Ep05_00299.png S2Ep05_00301.png S2Ep05_00313.png S2Ep05_00321.png S2Ep05_00335.png S2Ep05_00341.png S2Ep05_00342.png S2Ep05_00351.png S2Ep05_00356.png S2Ep05_00364.png S2Ep05_00367.png S2Ep05_00368.png S2Ep05_00370.png S2Ep05_00374.png S2Ep05_00386.png S2Ep05_00392.png S2Ep05_00397.png S2Ep05_00398.png Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_5.png S2Ep06_00012.png S2Ep06_00051.png S2Ep06_00079.png S2Ep06_00103.png S2Ep06_00104.png S2Ep06_00115.png S2Ep06_00152.png S2Ep06_00155.png S2Ep06_00189.png S2Ep06_00206.png S2Ep06_00281.png S2Ep06_00282.png S2Ep06_00292.png S2Ep06_00309.png S2Ep06_00317.png S2Ep06_00329.png S2Ep06_00332.png S2Ep06_00340.png S2Ep07_00061.png S2Ep07_00137.png S2Ep07_00216.png 22_S2Ep08.png 66_S2Ep08.png 104_S2Ep08.png 106_S2Ep08.png 148_S2Ep08.png 272_S2Ep08.png 316_S2Ep08.png 338_S2Ep08.png 39_S2Ep09.png 44_S2Ep09.png 47_S2Ep09.png 103_S2Ep09.png 127_S2Ep09.png 139_S2Ep09.png 258_S2Ep09.png 296_S2Ep09.png 336_S2Ep09.png 357_S2Ep09.png 375_S2Ep09.png 399_S2Ep09.png 406_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep10.png 39_S2Ep10.png 54_S2Ep10.png 59_S2Ep10.png 62_S2Ep10.png 77_S2Ep10.png 227_S2Ep10.png 238_S2Ep10.png 242_S2Ep10.png 54_S2Ep11.png 172_S2Ep11.png 182_S2Ep11.png 235_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 294_S2Ep11.png 310_S2Ep11.png 12_S2Ep12.png 32_S2Ep12.png 75_S2Ep12.png 129_S2Ep12.png 141_S2Ep12.png 151_S2Ep12.png 170_S2Ep12.png 218_S2Ep12.png 262_S2Ep12.png 292_S2Ep12.png 305_S2Ep12.png 343_S2Ep12.png 359_S2Ep12.png 360_S2Ep12.png 366_S2Ep12.png 405_S2Ep12.png 421_S2Ep12.png 469_S2Ep12.png 21_S2Ep13.png 46_S2Ep13.png 56_S2Ep13.png 185_S2Ep13.png 195_S2Ep13.png 198_S2Ep13.png 207_S2Ep13.png 215_S2Ep13.png 241_S2Ep13.png 300_S2Ep13.png 317_S2Ep13.png 320_S2Ep13.png 363_S2Ep13.png 392_S2Ep13.png 414_S2Ep13.png 427_S2Ep13.png 428_S2Ep13.png 440_S2Ep13.png |-|Movie Appearances= 0054 Movie.png 0055 Movie.png 0074 Movie.png 0075 Movie.png 0077 Movie.png 0100 Movie.png 0102 Movie.png 0103 Movie.png 0109 Movie.png 0120 Movie.png 0149 Movie.png 0150 Movie.png 0173 Movie.png 0185 Movie.png 0188 Movie.png 0189 Movie.png 0193 Movie.png 0194 Movie.png 0201 Movie.png 0209 Movie.png 0217 Movie.png 0218 Movie.png 0220 Movie.png 0222 Movie.png 0236 Movie.png 0238 Movie.png 0239 Movie.png 0241 Movie.png 0252 Movie.png 0253 Movie.png 0254 Movie.png 0255 Movie.png 0256 Movie.png 0257 Movie.png 0258 Movie.png 0259 Movie.png 0260 Movie.png 0261 Movie.png 0262 Movie.png 0263 Movie.png 0264 Movie.png 0265 Movie.png 0266 Movie.png 0267 Movie.png 0268 Movie.png 0269 Movie.png 0276 Movie.png 0278 Movie.png 0281 Movie.png 0284 Movie.png 0286 Movie.png 0290 Movie.png 0291 Movie.png 0295 Movie.png 0296 Movie.png 0297 Movie.png 0298 Movie.png 0299 Movie.png 0305 Movie.png 0306 Movie.png 0313 Movie.png 0328 Movie.png 0411 Movie.png 0443 Movie.png 0446 Movie.png 0452 Movie.png 0453 Movie.png 0492 Movie.png 0508 Movie.png 0528 Movie.png 0531 Movie.png 0534 Movie.png 0535 Movie.png 0542 Movie.png 0556 Movie.png 0557 Movie.png 0568 Movie.png 0570 Movie.png 0645 Movie.png 0670 Movie.png 0678 Movie.png 0680 Movie.png 0683 Movie.png 0716 Movie.png 0784 Movie.png 0788 Movie.png 0876 Movie.png 0885 Movie.png 0917 Movie.png 0995 Movie.png 0996 Movie.png 0998 Movie.png 1001 Movie.png 1032 Movie.png 1035 Movie.png 1054 Movie.png 1070 Movie.png 1095 Movie.png 1097 Movie.png 1098 Movie.png 1099 Movie.png 1102 Movie.png 1109 Movie.png 1111 Movie.png 1113 Movie.png 1118 Movie.png 1124 Movie.png 1151 Movie.png 1170 Movie.png 1182 Movie.png 1198 Movie.png 1199 Movie.png 1208 Movie.png 1216 Movie.png 1227 Movie.png 1252 Movie.png 1301 Movie.png 1309 Movie.png 1310 Movie.png 1319 Movie.png 1340 Movie.png 1354 Movie.png 1375 Movie.png 1376 Movie.png 1377 Movie.png 1391 Movie.png 1392 Movie.png 1393 Movie.png 1427 Movie.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate es:Hoshizora Rin ja:星空凛